Desire of the Soul
by SumFelix
Summary: Just how I think Harry's 17th birthday should have gone, but what couldn't go in the book because it was written for kids, mainly. Rated M for a reason; there is some explicit stuff. Don't like, don't read, don't complain! NOW COMPLETE! With several updates to chapter 1 that I previously did not notice Enjoy and review; it really means a lot to me.
1. The Remembrance

**General disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any associated characters etc. If I did, do you really think I would be writing fanfiction and publishing it online?! :)**

**NOW EDITED 9-30-12!  
**

_**Chapter 1**_

THUD!

The sound of something very large and very solid slamming into the ground echoed throughout the sleeping house. Not a single person stirred at this early pre-dawn hour but for one.

A sixteen year old girl with flaming red hair and matching nightdress stirred in her bed. Ginny Weasley blinked awake, glancing around for the source of the noise; after a while, she put the sound down to the ghoul in the Burrow's attic throwing things around again.

After accepting that there was no danger in the house, Ginny laid her head back down, attempting to return to sleep.

But she could have no rest, and she felt a very strong desire to pee. Unable to ignore these calls of nature preventing her from sleeping, Ginny rose with a sigh from her bed, tiptoed across her bedroom, avoiding the sleeping form of a bushy-haired Hermione Granger on the floor, and crossed the hall into the bathroom.

Locking the door behind her, Ginny pulled up her nightdress and pushed down her worn pink cotton panties and sat down on the toilet in the corner of the room. Letting her flow of urine out, Ginny sighed with relief as she ruefully gazed at her underwear. Like all of her underwear, her nighttime panties were very simple, functional, worn and almost exclusively made of cotton. At least she had been able to convince her mother to let her sleep without a bra. She remembered vividly their argument last summer when she had asked her mother if she could buy a thong:

"Ginevra Weasley, you do not need a thong!" Mum had exclaimed. "I will not have my daughter wearing slutty underwear!"

Needless to say, Ginny did not own any thongs. After much argument, Ginny had managed to convince her mother to let her buy a single set of nice lingerie, to be worn on special occasions.

The sound of the urine stream hitting the toilet water below finished, and Ginny grabbed a piece of toilet paper, wiped from back to front, shivering as she brushed her clit. Her pee finished, Ginny rose and pulled her panties back up as she flushed the toilet; done in the bathroom, she crossed back to her room and crawled back into bed. Glancing at her watch on the nightstand as she did so, she registered that the time was almost 4:30 AM, but she could not go back to sleep.

In frustration, Ginny tossed and turned in bed, wanting desperately for something to do for the next few hours. Glancing quickly at Hermione, Ginny checked that she was still sleeping.

Hermione was indeed still sleeping comfortably on the floor: her nighttime shirt had ridden up her chest, pressing tightly against her small breasts, indeed they were more like buds. Her hand had slipped into her pink gym shorts that she slept in, showing the briefest flash of white from her knickers. It seemed that she had fallen asleep masturbating. That gave Ginny an idea on how she could pass the time.

Slowly, she slipped her hand into her panties; her other hand she moved up her nightdress to rub her nipples. While still not the largest breasts she had seen, Ginny's B sized breasts were larger than Hermione Granger's AA's. Gently, she began to rub her mound with one hand while she stroked her breasts, erecting her nipples as she did so, with the other. A soft moan escaped her lips, quickly stifled by Ginny's mouth. She had to make a conscious effort for silence as to not wake Hermione from her sleep. Ever so slowly, she began to pick up speed with her rubbing, now stroking her clit harder and harder. Quickly, she plunged first one then two fingers into her tight and soaking wet opening that yearned to be filled.

Transitioning her other hand from her breasts to her clit, Ginny began to arch her back in pleasure and trash about on her bed as she desperately fingered herself, wanting for release. All attempts for silence were lost by now in the creaking of her bedsprings and floorboards, something she could not slow down enough to prevent. By this time, her nightdress had ridden up to her chest, making her pleasurable activities obvious to any onlooker. That familiar feeling of warm pleasure began to pool in Ginny's stomach as she thrust her fingers deeper and deeper into her pussy. At this point, a particularly loud moan escaped from Ginny's lips, awakening the bushy-haired girl on the floor.

Hermione Granger groggily stretched out and glanced at Ginny to see what had made her moan like she had. That question was quickly answered as Hermione saw Ginny's flaming nightdress pushed up to her chest and both of Ginny's hands in her pink cotton panties, so threadbare they were practically see-through, desperately rubbing her vulva as she arched her back in pleasure and ground her butt into her bed trying to orgasm. Hermione smiled to herself. Ginny had grown up a lot since Hermione had first met her many years ago. Then, Ginny, upon finding out that Hermione regularly masturbated, had been disgusted. Now, it seemed that Ginny enjoyed it almost as much as she did. Hermione closed her eyes and continued to feign sleep as she listened to Ginny's progressively faster rubbing as she drew nearer and nearer to orgasm.

Ginny was so close. She could feel her pussy's inner walls contracting around her fingers as she pumped them in and out of her vagina. Finally, with one last thrust and an exhalation of pleasure, Ginny found release. Her walls clamped around her finger and the juices of her pussy came rushing out, soaking her panties and her sheets. Ginny collapsed on her bed, satisfied, readjusting her knickers and nightdress and leaving no sign of what she had just done to herself as she carefully laid dry sheets over the stains, leaving them to dry on their own so she could clean them off later when she had time.

"Morning, Ginny!" Hermione said brightly, standing up. "Today's Harry's birthday. What are you giving him?"

"_Oh no_!," thought Ginny. "_I completely forgot about his birthday_."

"Um…" stammered Ginny.

"Don't tell me you forgot!" Hermione exclaimed.

"I did…" Ginny said, appalled with herself. Thinking hard, she thought about what to get him. She finally settled on something. "Hey Hermione," she asked. "Could you keep Ron away from my bedroom this morning?"

"Of course Ginny" Hermione said with a mischievous grin. "Now, let's get dressed."

The two teenage girls crossed the hallway to their bathroom, where they brushed their teeth and washed their hair and faces, and then trooped back across the hall into their bedroom. Shutting the door behind her, Hermione stripped off her pink gym shorts, her white panties and her shirt. Eying her body critically, Hermione grabbed her wand and pointed it at her pubic mound, muttered a few words, and shaved off a few hairs that had grown in. Then she pulled on another pair of white panties, hooked on a skin-colored bra over her rather small breasts and searched through her trunk for some clothing. Eventually, she pulled on a white camisole and a dark blue blouse with a flowing knee-length black skirt over her panties.

"There," she said. "How do I look?"

"Perfect, Hermione." Ginny said as she pulled off her knee-length scarlet nightdress, and her soaking wet pink panties. For that day, she pulled on her set of lingerie: a lacy yellow bra and matching pair of knickers. Over them she pulled on a rather tight green shirt and short jean shorts. "Better than me, at least."

"Nonsense, Ginny. Harry will love the way you look."

Ginny blushed furiously as the two of them headed downstairs for breakfast. With the kitchen bustling with activity, it was easy for Ginny to grab a few pieces of toast and quickly wolf them down, and then head back up to her room, unnoticed. Once there, she began to prepare for Harry.

Directing her wand at the door, she cast a silencing charm around the room, turned to her bed and cleaned the stains from the morning off, and then pointed her wand at her pussy and cast a contraception charm. Now all she had to do was wait for Harry. Hearing footsteps on the landing outside her room, Ginny stepped outside to see Harry, Ron and Hermione coming upstairs.

"Harry, will you come in here for a moment."Ginny asked, taking a deep breath as Hermione winked at her over Ron's shoulder. Hermione gave Harry a little push towards her room as she grabbed Ron by the wrist and pulled him upstairs. Uncertain of his motions, Harry slowly strode into Ginny's room.

Ginny took a deep breath. "Happy birthday, Harry." She said, and then kissed him, full on the lips.

END OF CHAPTER


	2. The Gift

Chapter 2

Slightly taken aback, Harry recovered his senses quickly. This kiss with Ginny was nothing like what the two of them had shared before. This kiss was pure lust and passion. Opening his mouth, Harry snaked his tongue into Ginny's mouth, battling her tongue for dominance. In the end, Harry won their passionate grapple. Leaning into her, Harry deepened the kiss, pushing her body up against his. Feeling a soft and warm hand on his chest, he looked down to see Ginny's hand snaking up his shirt, pulling it off. Stepping back, he let her remove it.

Wasting no time, Ginny's mouth was on his nipples, her tongue swirling around them, standing them upright. Her mouth moved downwards then, kissing a blazing trail of passion down his chest as she cupped Harry's buttocks with one hand and removed his belt with the other. Swiftly, she knelt down and pulled his jeans down, leaving him a pair of uncomfortably tight navy blue briefs.

Harry pushed her hands away as she made to remove his underwear. "Wait. Later," he groaned, as he lifted her tight green shirt over her head. Stepping back, Harry admired Ginny's yellow lace-covered breasts. While not particularly large, Ginny's breasts were still nicely rounded, pert and perfectly proportionate.

Gently, he stroked her breasts through the brassiere, feeling as he did so Ginny's groan of pleasure into his cloth-covered penis. He picked up speed as her nipples became visibly erect: hard mounds in the hills of soft flesh. Transitioning his hands to her waist, Harry slipped his hands into her jean shorts and pulled them down, leaving her in just her lacy yellow lingerie.

By now, Harry's underwear was becoming uncomfortably tight with his erection. Relieving him, Ginny pushed his briefs off and placed her mouth on his penis. Swirling her tongue, Ginny began to suck on him. With one hand she grasped at his buttocks individually, massaging his balls with her other as her tongue swirled around Harry's penis. Hearing the groans coming from his mouth, Ginny knew that she was having success with her first ever attempt at oral sex. With one final grunt, Harry came into Ginny's mouth and Ginny's mouth was flooded with a stream of salty and sweet cum fluids—in her opinion, it was the most delicious drink ever, the semen of Harry Potter.

"My turn," Harry said, with a grin on his face as he reached his hand to Ginny's back and unclipped her bra. Admiring the soft white mounds of flesh, the dark brown areolas and the light pink nipples, Harry stroked her right nipple with his left hand while he placed his lips on her other nipple, licking and sucking at the hard piece of flesh. His right hand was busy cupping her tight and small butt through her panties, giving it a few smacks and rubbing his hand up and down, up and down, up and down.

Ginny was in heaven. Her boyfriend was devouring her nipples while simultaneously rubbing her breasts and her ass. Suddenly, she felt the wet presence of Harry's lips on her nipples leave as Harry gently lowered her onto her bed, pulling down her now soaking wet panties as he did so, giving them a sniff and throwing them aside onto the floor with the rest of her clothing.

Slowly, Harry positioned himself right over her opening. Looking straight into her eyes, Harry slowly slid into her, encountering and breaking through her hymen as he did so. Seeing the tears of pain well in her eyes, Harry pulled out and gently kissed her cheeks, kissed her lips and kissed her breasts. Finally, Ginny gazed up at Harry and said, in a small voice. "Enter me."

"As you wish." Harry pushed his penis up full hilt into her pussy, feeling how tight her walls felt around it as the warm, wet feeling enveloped him and her walls pulled at his penis again and again. Soon, Harry had one hand on her breasts, his other hand rubbing her clit and his mouth sucking on his nipples as he pounded into her, his balls bouncing against the soft swell of flesh from her buttocks.

"Oh, just like that. Keep on doing that. I'm so close. So close. Fuck, Harry!" Ginny moaned into Harry's chest as she felt the warm feeling of pleasure begin to pool in her genital regions. "Aaaa. Ohhhh." Ginny let loose a string of unintelligible words as her walls contracted around Harry's penis, pulling him into her, her feminine fluids gushing out onto Harry' cock.

A few seconds later the feeling of Ginny's tight vagina contracting around his penis caused Harry to orgasm for the second time and he thrust deep into her as strands of hot semen shot out his penis and into her pussy.

Gazing down at Ginny, her sweat-matted long flaming red hair tousled about her head and upper chest, her pert white breasts with their hard pink nipples, her smooth stomach, long legs, soft thighs and delicious pussy with its light covering of red fuzz, Harry thought that there could be no better birthday present that what she had given him, no better view than the one he had right now.

**Please review. Did you like it? Did it completely suck? Should I never write this kind of piece again? Should I write more like this? Let me know! Give me ideas for future stories and with enough support, I'll write them. Thanks guys.  
**


End file.
